


Of Tacos And Cinnamon Rolls

by Dragonsrule18



Series: National Days [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Sans (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, But Is Annoyed By Puns, Cinnamon Roll Sans (Undertale), Cinnamon rolls, Cooking, Cute, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Fun, Gen, My First Time Writing Underswap, National Days, Papyrus (Undertale) Being Papyrus, Papyrus Loves Practical Jokes, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Show That's A Ripoff Of Mythbusters, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Undyne - Freeform, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Younger Brother Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Underswap AU.  Sans is all excited when he sees it's National Taco Day, but Papyrus is having a bit of a rough day, so Sans tries to think of a way to cheer him up.  He sees another National Day on the calendar that's sure to bring a sweet start to Papyrus's morning and bring his big brother's smile back.But Papyrus will not let Sans's National Day go uncelebrated either.Fluffy brotherly schmoop for GriiffinWrites.





	Of Tacos And Cinnamon Rolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GriiffinWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/gifts).



> I used the Underswap headcanon I heard about where Sans and Papyrus do swap personalities, but do retain some things from their originals, like Sans still likes puns and Papyrus doesn't, but loves practical jokes.
> 
> This is my first time writing in the Underswap AU so please be kind!

Early Thursday morning, Sans was up bright and early as he always was, humming happily as he made his bed. He checked his National Days wall calendar to see what he had to do that day. His eyelights turned into bright stars as he figured out what day it was.

It was National Taco Day! The day that celebrated the first food he had ever learned to cook; the very dish that had started his friendship with Alphys.

He planned to fully celebrate this day by making tacos for Papyrus and all their friends. Maybe he could even have a National Taco Day party!

He happily ran into Papyrus's room where the tall skeleton was sprawled out in bed. "Papyrus! Wake up! You'll never guess what day it is!"

"National Day of Sleeping In?" Papyrus slightly groaned into his pillow.

"No, you lazybones, that's March 14th." Sans reminded him with playful annoyance. Then he took a better look at Papyrus. His older brother hadn't even taken off his orange hoodie when he went to bed and there was dark sockets around his eye sockets. Sans frowned in worry. "Pappy, you okay?"

"I'm fine, bro. I'm getting up." Papyrus told him and made a half-hearted attempt to move.

"It's okay, Pappy! I...just remembered! Today is International Nap Day! You can celebrate it for a while and I'll bring you up some breakfast!" Sans told him. It was clear Papyrus was exhausted. He wondered if it was a bad day or if Papyrus had pulled an all nighter again trying to get his machine to work. Either way, his beloved brother needed some extra rest and some cheering up. This was truly a job for the Magnificent Sans!

National Taco Day could wait a bit.

He tucked the blanket around his brother and smiled as Papyrus settled into the warmth. He then headed out, trying to think of a way to cheer Papyrus up and bring his usual huge smile back.

He then remembered something.

As well as National Taco Day, it was also National Cinnamon Roll Day. Papyrus absolutely loved the sugary breakfast treat, especially drenched in honey.

It would bring a SWEET start to his brother's day! Sans grinned at his own pun as he raced downstairs.

He got out the ingredients and soon had the dough mixed, humming as he rolled it into long strips and covered these with a cinnamon sugar mixture before carefully rolling them up. He coated each roll with a good amount of honey and put them into the oven, frying up some sausage while he waited for them to finish baking.

...

Papyrus woke up to the delicious smells of breakfast food filling the house. Though he was still a bit sleepy, he felt better and his stomach rumbled, demanding the breakfast Sans was cooking.

He wandered downstairs where he saw Sans pulling something out of the oven. Cinnamon rolls, his absolute thing in the world besides honey.

His baby brother was truly awesome!

Sans turned when he heard Papyrus approaching. "Oh! Good morning, Pappy! Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did." Papyrus told him with a small but real smile. "Breakfast looks and smells awesome, bro."

Sans grinned. "I know. I've been...on a roll!" He held up the pan of cinnamon rolls for emphasis.

Papyrus groaned. "Seriously, bro, it's way too early for your puns." He sat down, subtly putting a whoopie cushion on Sans's chair to get playful revenge for the pun.

Sans plated the rolls and sausages when they were cool enough and set them on the table before grabbing plates and silverware and putting a set in front of his brother before plopping down in his chair.

PBBBTTT!

Sans jumped and looked down. "Really, Pappy? A whoopie cushion in my chair?!" Papyrus burst out laughing. Sans hid a smile. Even though Papyrus's practical jokes were annoying, he was glad to see his brother happy again.

Papyrus managed to stop laughing long enough to put a cinnamon roll on Sans's plate and then take one for himself. He took a bite and let out a pleased sigh as the sweet cinnamon sugar and honey and perfectly fluffy dough hit his summoned tongue. He felt warm energy fill him, the love and caring Sans had poured into making his favorite food helping to soothe his exhaustion and boosting his HP some.

"Sans, this amazing!" Papyrus mumbled happily through his mouthful.

"I'm glad you like it! But remember your manners, brother!" Sans reminded him. Papyrus grinned mischievously and stuck out his tongue with a bit of chewed up cinnamon roll on it. Sans backed away with a disgusted face. "EWW! PAPYRUS!"

Papyrus managed to swallow his food before he burst out laughing again. Sans gave him a dirty look but there was fondness underneath. Papyrus was happy, and that was all that mattered.

...

Later that day, Papyrus was headed to the couch for a nap and some Napstabot with Sans when he remembered something. Sans had been extremely excited this morning about what today was, and Papyrus had been so tired that he had ignored what Sans was going to say, and he knew that despite what Sans had said, his energetic brother would never get so excited over International Nap Day.

He went into Sans's room and checked the National Days calendar hanging on the wall.

National Cinnamon Roll Day. Well, they had definitely celebrated that one. Maybe that's what Sans had been so excited about. Papyrus checked out the other days.

National Vodka Day. That was more a Papyrus holiday than a Sans one.

World Animal Day.

National Poetry Day.

National Crunchy Taco Day.

National Taco Day.

It was National Taco Day. Sans had probably been all excited about National Taco Day. It was his absolute favorite thing to cook and he had likely wanted to celebrate the holiday of his favorite food with his brother. And Papyrus had been so tired and discouraged about his machine that he had just blown him off. Yet Sans, being the caring brother he was, had lied about it being International Nap Day to let Papyrus rest and then went out of his way to make him a nice breakfast to make him feel better. And he hadn't said a word about National Taco Day, instead suggesting that they could just relax and watch Napstabot movies for a lazy day.

But for once Papyrus didn't want to be lazy.

He wanted to give his baby brother a great day too.

It was time to celebrate National Taco Day.

...

Papyrus actually ran downstairs, making Sans look up at him on the couch in surprise. "Pappy?"

"What are you doing on the couch, Sans? It's National Taco Day!" Papyrus told him, grinning widely. "We can't have National Taco Day without making some tacos."

Sans blinked, then he grinned. "Really?!" He then looked worried. "Are you sure you're feeling up to it, Pappy? I know you didn't get much sleep last night."

"Eh, I'll be fine. Nothing makes me feel better than spending the day doing something fun with my little bro." Papyrus smiled as Sans's eyelights turned into stars at this. "In fact, why don't we invite Alph and Undyne over? We can all make tacos together."

"That would be great! I'll call them right away!" Sans dashed off to get his phone.

Papyrus grinned as he watched him run off, then made a mental note that if Sans and Alphys were in the kitchen together, it would be a good idea to get the fire extinguisher.

...

Alphys, of course, was thrilled to come over for National Taco Day and bring Undyne along. They all made tacos together-well Alphys and Sans smashed vegetables into smithereens and nearly set the ground beef on fire while Undyne and Papyrus discussed science and kept a careful eye out in case a quick blast of the fire extinguisher was needed.

It was a National Taco Day miracle that it wasn't.

Dinner was filled with lots of laughter, taco related puns from Sans, a few retaliatory(or just because he felt like it) pranks from Papyrus, and the group just enjoying spending time together. After everyone had eaten their fill of crunchy tacos, they all headed into the living room and watched a marathon of Legendbreakers, a show they all loved, Undyne and Papyrus for the science and Alphys and Sans for the humor and giant explosions.

This continued well into the night and Undyne and Alphys fell asleep curled up together on the loveseat. Sans sighed happily as he nestled into Papyrus with a yawn as the two brothers relaxed on the couch. "Thanks, Pappy...best day ever..." he mumbled with a soft smile as he began drifting off to sleep too.

Papyrus smiled and tucked a blanket around him. "It was, bro." And it truly was. It didn't get much better than celebrating National Taco Day and National Cinnamon Roll Day with the best cinnamon roll of all, his little bro.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a request for a National Day, let me know, but give me at least a week or two of time to write it.


End file.
